


Shut Up

by astraydreams



Series: where music takes me [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Overthinking, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraydreams/pseuds/astraydreams
Summary: "I don’t think I deserve you."





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Shut Up by Greyson Chance before reading!  
> My works are non-betaed so I apologize beforehand for errors

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Chan was looking at everything but him, eyes scanning the dimly lit corridor of their shared flat. He was only standing in front of him, a few steps back, but his looming presence was enough to pin Chan to the wall, stuck in place.

 

Woojin let out a frustrated sigh. “We won’t get anywhere if you don’t communicate with me.” He kept his two eyes on him, coaxing his lover to look at him with his intent gaze.

 

“What do you want me to say?” Chan said in a low whisper.

 

“What’s bothering you. You’re not talking to me. You’re obviously avoiding me. Is there a problem? If I’ve done something wrong then please tell me. It’s been a week of things going like this.” His eyes softened, waiting for the stunning man in front of him to speak.

 

Chan finally looked at him, tears welling in his eyes, his lips quivered as he took a pause before finally speaking.

 

“It’s just that…” He breathed deeply before continuing.

 

“I don’t think I deserve you. I’m never home. I can’t be there for you. When you do come home, I’m either dead tired or working myself to the bone. We don’t spend that much time together anymore. But you…you’re always there for me whenever I need you. You say all the right things. You’re very thoughtful. And whenever you look at me I…” A stray tear escapes and Chan quickly wipes it with the back of his hand. “I wish you’d look at me like that forever. You make me selfish and I want to always have you in my arms. But you deserve someone better than me. I’m not selfish enough to hinder you-“

 

There was no way for him to continue his rambling when a pair of warm lips had already shut him up.

 

“I don’t want anyone else Chan,” Woojin said softly, pressing his forehead against Chan’s. “You’re my good, better, and best. I think I failed in reminding you that daily. I guess I gotta work harder on doing that then.” Chan rested his head on Woojin’s shoulder, attempting to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks.

 

Woojin began smoothing his hand through Chan’s blonde locks. “Even if you’re not there in the morning when I wake up, even if you forget to kiss me goodbye, my heart’s with you love. As long as you talk to me, we can figure things out, okay?”

 

Chan just hummed as he wrapped his arms around Woojin, hugging him tight. Woojin kissed the top of his head.

 

“I really don’t deserve you.” Chan said, voice muffled in Woojin’s white shirt.

 

“I love you too.” Woojin answered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you want me to make a story of a ship out of a song, let me know here or on twitter!
> 
> On twitter as @strayrachan


End file.
